Antiperspirant compositions are commonly applied to skin, such as the underarms, to prevent or reduce body sweating and/or odor. Such compositions take a variety of physical forms including sticks, soft solids, gels, creams, roll-on liquids, or pump or aerosol sprays. Antiperspirant compositions also typically contain fragrance to enhance the smell of the personal care product, mask or eliminate body odor, or provide other functional benefits, such as repelling insects.
However, the fragrance character and intensity of many antiperspirant compositions degrades or deteriorates rapidly over time on storage. Attempts have been made to mitigate the loss of perfume fragrance on storage by introducing various stabilizing agents into antiperspirant compositions. (See, e.g., EP0274267) Other methods for combating loss of fragrance have involved incorporating antioxidants, elevating fragrance levels, and reformulating commercially available fragrance oils.
There remains a need in the art for compositions, including antiperspirants, having a reduced loss of fragrance character and intensity over time, preferably provided without necessarily increasing the fragrance load, or requiring specialized fragrances or stabilizers.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide compositions that provide reduced loss of fragrance levels on storage, both in terms of character and intensity, in an antiperspirant composition, and packaged personal care products containing such compositions.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.